


Anything But Straight (Out Of Left Field)

by Sammrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blogger!Castiel, M/M, Pitcher!Dean, baseball!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammrs/pseuds/Sammrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is nothing more than a sports blogger who spends his days running editing and posting articles, until one day his Chief Editor, Balthazar Du Lac, approaches him with the chance to make his career as a reporter: Dean Winchester, pitcher of the Boston Red Sox and the hardest man get approval to cover in the league. Will Castiel manage to get the story of the century to kick his career into high gear or will he strike out before he can reach the hot corner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Top Of The First: Off The Bench and Onto The Field

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the Red Sox, or any of the characters/people included in this story beyond random rarely seen OCs.

“Dean Winchester. Six foot, one inch tall. Approximately One-Hundred-and-Seventy-Five pounds of lean muscle, and the dream of every woman who's ever had to sit through a major league baseball game in the history of the Boston Red Sox.” Balthazar Du Lac dropped a hefty stack of folders atop of Castiel's desk with a grin, “We would like you to get his story. The ins and outs of Dean Winchester; what he likes, what he dislikes, any superfluous kinks.”

“Mister Du Lac, didn't you assign this to Becky last month? The month before, I believe Anna had it, and prior to that, Jo?” Cas stared at the folders with a noticeable grimace.

“Ah, yes... Before that, we had also given it to Lisa, Cassie, and Jessica. They all failed, so we figured, why not take our token gay man and have him give it a go. Maybe he isn't interested in the ladies.”

“So you believe that I, a man who has never done a thing more than edit and blog your information, should suddenly become a reporter because I'm gay?”

“Well that... Plus, I know you've always wanted to get out and see the world Castiel. If you can get Winchester to agree to let you cover him, you will get to travel over the states with him, potentially over seas depending on how well things may or may not go. You never know with a baseball player, especially one with a 3-digit pitching speed for his fastball. Think of it Castiel. We'll give you until tomorrow to agree, and you have until the beginning of the season to actually get the approval. From there, you have through the entire season and, if need be, post season, to write your article. We give you full artistic license. Within reason of course.”

“I do not believe you know what 'full artistic license' means if you think to add restrictions to it. However, I do not need a night to think, I will attempt the story.”

“Amazing! Thank you Castiel; you are an angel.” Balthazar nodded, placing a second bundle on the desk, “Your press pass as well as extra expense sheets are within that folder. Winchester is doing a photo shoot for some random clothing product and we've managed to get an in with his manager, this one time only, for one of our reporters to go and see him.” Balthazar choked back a laugh, “So long as we don't send Becky ever again. Ever. You have two hours to get ready and meet Mister Shurley outside of the Spellblock Photo Studio.” Cas sighed and gathered the folders, placing them into his bag to read later, “Oh, and Castiel? If you mess this up, please don't think you'll ever get out of the editors box and into the field again. Ciao.” With a snide smile, Balthazar walked away, closing himself away in his office without another word.

Cas paled slightly, quickening his speed. This was his chance, apparently his only chance, and he was not going to mess this up. “You can do this Castiel. This shouldn't be a problem at all. I mean, he is just a famous pitcher that has turned down the most aesthetically pleasing women in the office, and Becky...” He swallowed, nearing the brink of panic, before he shook his head, renewing his determination and rushing to his car; within Boston traffic, it could take him five minutes or an hour to get across town to the studio.

~*~

It had taken almost the full two hours for Castiel to proceed through traffic and enter the studio. His hair was windswept, almost akin to bedhead, with his tie haphazardly hanging from his neck, “My apologies. My name is Castiel Novak, I am here to speak with Mister Shurley?” He stood up straight in an attempt to make him seem more professional, and adjusted his coat, “I am from the online magazine and blog, 'Out Of Left Field'.” 

The man at the door rolled his eyes continued to stand in the doorway; moving only after catching sight of a shaky looking man, “Golem, it's fine. He does actually have an appointment. Go back to Aaron and see if there is anything else Dean needs, okay?” The large man nodded and walked away without a word, “Sorry about that. Golem isn't a very social man, and he doesn't speak much... He is great at keeping people away from our pitcher though, so at least he can do his job. Mister Novak, right?”

“Please, call me Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Shurley. I truly hope Mister Winchester will allow me to cover him. I would love to get his real story.” 

“Well, in the end, that is for Dean to decide; and please, call me Chuck. No reason to be formal with me, I'm just a manager. I really don't do much other than make sure Dean shows up for work and keeps his schedule.” Chuck laughed, “Besides, you can't be as crazy as the others than the OLF blog sent us. Hopefully.” Cas smiled a little and adjusted his messenger bag, holding out his hand to shake Chuck's; the gesture was returned with a larger smile, “Come with me, Dean is almost done.”

Chuck walked Castiel through the twists and turns of the studio, keeping close enough to continue short conversation, but far enough away that Castiel was able to take in the scene around him. There were lights set, what appeared to be, randomly through the studio, surrounded by props and filters, “Mister Shu--- Chuck, I did not realize this studio was so large. Will we be reaching where we need to be soon?” His voice was quiet, and almost halfhearted. He wanted nothing more than to continue exploring the maze like studio, but before Chuck could respond, the two men had entered a wide open area, painted a stark white and flooded with natural and unnatural light, and within it was Dean Winchester, clad in nothing more than a tight set of undergarments, sprawled across a leather couch; his eyes flashing a deep emerald forest green, and those eyes were locked on Castiel.


	2. Bottom Of The First: Eyes On The Pitcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel exchange words, and Castiel gets his ass groped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! It has been a while, like two months right? Sorry about that. Life is distracting. Anywho! Welcome to Chapter 2 of "Anything but Straight (Out of Left Field)", thanks for sticking around. I hope you like it.

Dean stretched his body out further across the sleek leather, a small, almost seductive grin flashing across his face. He focused on the dark haired man beside his manager, more than likely the next of many reporters to be sent in an attempt to 'cover' him; however, he was surprised to see a man instead of the women who had been sent prior. “Mister Winchester, could you change the positioning of your legs please? I'd like to get a more pose that shows off the garments a bit better, but with you stretched like that, I can barely see them. You look almost nude.” The photographer nodded to herself, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear as she spoke, keeping a suggestive stance of her own. 

“Of course.” Dean winked, his eyes still locked on Castiel, “We wouldn't want someone to think I wasn't wearing anything now would we.” Cas coughed, glancing away to catch Chuck's eye.

“I did not realize I was going to be here early, I do apologize.”

“No, don't worry about it Castiel. The lady photographers tend to take longer with Dean than anyone else. We should have been done about five minutes ago. Shouldn't we have Pamela?” Chuck called out, sighing exasperatedly, “Dean does have other things he needs to do today.”

“Don't ruin my fun Charles. Go off and--- Well hello gorgeous.” Pamela had finally caught sight of Castiel, who felt the need to pull the front of his trench coat together with the way her eyes greedily scanned his body, “Did you bring me a new pet?”

“Pamela, no. This is Castiel. He works with 'Out of Left Field', and his appointment with Dean was supposed to start...” Chuck stared down at his wrist as if checking the time on a watch, “At least 5 minutes ago, as I do believe I said before.”

“It's alright.” Cas shook his head a little, staring at the ground, “I am willing to wait, no need to rush on my account. I have no other appointments set for today anyways.” He added hastily, trying to make himself seem as legit to his profession as someone more experienced in the field.

“Nah, I kinda want to put on real pants anyways.” Dean laughed, twisting his body so that he sat with both feet flat on the floor, arms crossed against his knees, “Pamela, thank you for your time. My ass will never be the same, but I had fun.” He winked, his grin wide and childish.

“Any time you want to parade around in my studio mostly naked, Winchester, let me know. I will make time.” Pamela flipped her hair and walked towards Chuck and Castiel, “Or if you want to come 'back stage' sometime, call me.” She pushed the trench coat aside and slipped a card into Castiel's back pocket with a rough squeeze and continued walking, “Lock up when you boys leave, Chuck!” 

“Alright, fine!” Chuck grumbled, shrugging his shoulders in defeat towards Castiel, “That woman, I swear to God...”In the few moments it had taken Pamela to exit the studio, Dean had redressed himself, and Castiel found he couldn't truly decide if the man was more attractive with or without clothing. The faded and ripped jeans clung to his legs just enough to show a fit form and the ACDC t-shirt that stretched over his biceps seemed as though the top would need to be removed with scissors. 

“Sorry about her. She's a great lady, but man can she get a bit feel-y.” He rubbed his hand over his butt with a laugh, “I'm pretty sure my back end is going to bruise after that session. Helping me pose properly, alright Pamela, right...” 

Cas's face flushed as he held out his hand, “My name is Castiel Novak, Mister Winchester, and it would be an honor if you would let me write about you.” He held his breath for a moment before Dean crossed the room and shook his hand, “I promise I'm not as creepy as Becky or as, uhm, feel-y as Pamela appears to be.” Cas's entire face was flushed at this point, as he tried to focus on the story rather than the feel of strong, rough fingers pressing against his own.

“Castiel huh? Interesting name man.” Dean's eyes shone with laughter, “How about this. You can call me Dean so long as you don't mind me calling you Cas. Sound good?” Cas was barely able to nod before Dean added, “Alright Cas. Awesome. Lets get out of here. I can't promise you I'll let you do a story on me, because lets face it, no interview ever translates well when it goes into anything, but I'll give you a chance to impress me and then we'll talk about the actual interview process. I think food sounds good. You pick the place.” Dean's smile showed a challenge.

“Alright.” Cas nodded again, “If I'll be picking, I can't guarantee you'll like it, or that it will be something you are probably used to, if the perception of glamor in your profession is correct, but if you like burgers, you'll enjoy where I would like to do.” He paused, glancing over to Chuck, “Will you be joining us?”

“No, Chuck will not be joining us.” Dean replied immediately, “Either with Aaron or Golem. Everyone gets a one-on-one chance, and do long as you're not as creepy as Becky, as you said, I'm still happy to go along with just us. So long as you don't start talking about getting my brother and I in bed together, you can't be as creepy as her anyways.” All three men cringed, “What kind of woman brings examples of that kind of thing to an interview? Seriously.”

“She is rather.... Creative, I suppose?” Cas hesitated, unsure if he should really be trying to defend her, “But no, I promise I will not discuss potential incestuous relations between you and your brother, nor will I even attempt to provide examples of it.”

“Good man, Cas. Now, lets go get food at this place you mentioned that you gave me no detail on. You mind driving? Too many people know my car, and Chuck's, and Aaron's.” His smile was wicked, and infectious apparently, as a smile quirked at the edges of Castiel's lips.

“I do not mind at all, Dean.”


	3. Top Of The Second: A Dining We Shall Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go for burgers and discuss bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I should not be working on 4 incomplete stories at once. It probably isn't healthy for my poor brain and she will probably stop working for me before I pick just one to work on.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next installment!

The drive from the studio to the restaurant was wrought with silence. Castiel was attempting to focus on driving, as well as what he could possible say or do to impress Dean, while Dean sat beside him fiddling with the small floral bee air freshener that hung from his rear-view mirror.

“So... You like bees, huh?” Dean asked, Cas barely able to catch the small smile that flitted across his face as he looked around the mostly yellow and black vehicle.

“Yes, very much so.” Cas nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, “When I was a toddler, I was playing with some particularly mean children that were rather adverse to my silence. I know it was probably just a crazy random happening, but I ran off and hid from them in a bush and either they or I must have disturbed a nest somewhere, but instead of stinging me, they went after the kids looking through the bush for me.” The two men shared a laugh for a moment, “They ran off and I just kind of stuck it out until I was sure they were completely gone and then went back to my family. I've had a fondness for bees ever since. The insides of the car are unintentional though.” Cas's laughter continued, and Dean couldn't help but stare; just a little, out of the corner of his eye.

His eyes crinkled just a little bit when he laughed, and the smile always seemed to reach Castiel's eyes, even though the lack of laugh lines helped Dean to determine that he did not do so nearly enough. The laugh itself was hearty and boisterous, holding nothing back, unlike everyone else who had come to interview him. He almost couldn't believe the women and Cas worked in the same place. While they had laughed in all the right places, the laughter hadn't been real, just noises set in place in an attempt to gather information rather than show any form of actual amusement. 

It took approximately 20 minutes for Cas to drive through town and pull up outside of a tiny diner. No where near the posh places the others had tried to take him; Dean put another positive strike in his mental 'Cas' list. “I hope this is alright. They have the most amazing burgers. They make me very happy.” He looked over to Dean as he removed his seat belt, “Also, the owners are not too big on sports so there is far less of a chance of being disturbed during the meal.” 

“Sounds great Cas. I never could turn down a good burger. How is the pie here?” 

“You'll have to see.” Cas slipped out of the car, his eyes dancing with a slightly playful shimmer. Dean coughed and looked away as he felt himself beginning to blush. Could a full grown man really be so adorable? 

They sat themselves, Cas receiving quite a few greetings along the way, but no fans rushed Dean. “I think I like this place already Cas.” He smiled.

“I am glad to hear that. Though, I will admit, I probably would have continued to come back here even if you did not.” 

“I like you Cas, you're honest. Straight to the point.” Dean nodded, looking over the menu, “I can't remember the last time I was able to walk into a place and not get mobbed. I mean, I'm just a guy who happens to be good at throwing a ball.” He sighed a little, “But no one else seems to realize that I really am just a guy who got lucky. They think sports are glamorous, but if one say I break anything around my pitching arm and I'd be out of a job faster than a kid down a slip and slide.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I will happily treat you like I treat everyone else.” Cas shrugged, “Not that I honestly planned to treat you any different.” He quickly added.

“It's appreciated, Cas.” Dean grinned, setting down the menu.

“You should do that more often.” Cas blurted out, scarlet covered his face and he quickly tried to hide behind his own menu.

“Huh?” 

“Smile. Like, really smile. Since I met you at the studio, you've 'smiled' but it was more like a smirk or an involuntary quirk of the facial muscles... but just then, that was a real smile. It suits you far better.” He sped out the words, “I hope my remark was not to... Becky-esqe.”

“Not in the slightest, Cas. Don't worry.” The smile remained and the two continued to idly chit chat until the waitress reached their table. 

“Rachel. How are you tonight?” Cas smiled, setting down his menu.

“Oh, not too awful Caught a few extra shifts since Will has a god awful case of strep throat. Poor baby... Luckily, my momma can watch over him and won't charge me, so we can put any extra money into his medicine. How about yourself Castiel? You don't normally bring company, you on a date?” She winked, appearing quite proud when the scarlet of his cheeks turned a deep burgundy. None the less, Cas made sure to add a mental note to provide her a higher tip than normal to assist with the medical bills. Rachel always treated him kindly and had helped him on more than one occasion and it was the least he could do.

“No, not a date. Dean is potentially helping me with a piece for the magazine...”

“Oh, well, pooh. Here I was hoping you'd found a nice man to settle down with.” She paused, pulling out her order slip, “Well, what can I get you two tonight? The usual for you Castiel?”

“Yes, please. Dean?”

“You know what, just get me what he's getting.” Dean kept his eyes on Cas as he set his own menu down on top of his, “Plus some pie, please. Whatever you'd best recommend.”

“Coming right up boys. Thank you kindly.” She grabbed the menus and, with one last wink to Castiel, walked away to place their orders.

“So. Gay?”

“Yes.”

“Cool.” Dean nodded, and that was the last thing said on the subject.


	4. Bottom Of The Second: Chuck Has A Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck hasn't heard from Dean in a couple of hours and has no idea where he and Castiel went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!!! I really am. Thank you for coming back or sticking around. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have more to post soon! Thank you!!

Dean and Castiel had sat in the diner for almost 3 hours before Chuck showed up to pick up Dean; the only reason he had managed to find them to begin with was due the the frantic call he had with Balthazar, wondering where Castiel may have taken Dean since Dean was not answering his phone. 

“I have been worried sick! If you're alive, you answer your phone, we've talked about this!” Chuck groaned as he threw his hands onto the table, trying to keep his voice down and his antics inconspicuous, “Why didn't you pick up the phone?”

“Sorry Chuck, we've just been talking. I lost track of time, I guess. It isn't like we had any other appointments today anyways.” Dean winked at Cas, mimicking his phrasing from earlier in the day, “Why did you worry so much anyways? It's not like I wouldn't know how to get in contact with you if I was in trouble or something.”

“Yes, but you---....” Chuck hung his head in defeat, “Fine. I should know to trust you. I get that, but you never stay and talk with anyone for this long, not even your own brother, in public.”

“Well, Cas here happens to have great taste in little places that aren't big on sports and has amazing pie. Have I mentioned how much I like the pie?”

“A few times, Dean.” Cas laughed. They had paid around the first hour mark, Dean insisting on tipping Rachel for amazing service and for helping him to keep his low profile after she finally connected the dots on who he was, but they had just kept on talking. The conversation flowed easily, topics ranging from the food to Castiel's work as an editor and publisher; prompting him to admit to Dean that he would be his first story if he approved, and easily drifting back into the weather and Dean's game schedule; some time was even dedicated to Castiel's pet cat, Chester.

“Well the pie is fantastic. I'm pretty sure I've tried every kind they have here today, and Rachel even told me that they have new pie every week. Every week, Chuck! Pies I haven't even heard of!” Dean laughed happily.

Cas smiled at Chuck, “Would you like to take a seat? I'll gladly get you a coffee or something. It's not gourmet, but it's made with love.” Chuck smiled back, but shook his head.

“Not today, but thank you. Dean... I know we didn't have any appointments set, but Sam did call. He wanted to see if you were free tonight.”

“I'm always free for my brother. Why didn't he call me though?”

“He did. Multiple times apparently. I'm pretty sure that is what made me panic and worry so much. You never miss Sam's calls. I've seen you leave in the middle of games because of Sam.”

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone; six missed calls from Sam, 4 from Chuck, and one text from Pamela thanking him for his time at the studio, “Well. That sucks, I'll have to call him back and apologize.” Dean stood and Cas followed suit, “Looks like I'll have to get going then. Thank you for taking me out Cas. I had a really good time, and I mean that.”

“It wasn't a problem. I had a good time as well.” Cas's smile quirked at the edges of his lips, hoping the glimmer of fear would not show in his eyes; hoping Dean would mention the story so that he did not have to.

“So... Cas.” Dean coughed into his hand a little bit and held out the other one, “I would love for you to cover me for your blog. So long as you keep your word and you let me see all of it and that you will respect my privacy still and, if we do talk about something and I ask you not to publish it, that you will not publish it.”

“Of course!” Cas gasped, “You can see every note I take, modify any audio clips you want so that anything you don't want posted can be removed, and of course see everything before it goes to the publisher... actually, that will probably be me too, so you won't have to worry about anything getting modified after either. Not that you would have to worry about that anyways! I promise we are respectful individuals and---”

“Cas, calm down.” Dean smiled and clasped his hand on his shoulder, “You don't have to panic. I trust that you'll keep your word. Now, give me your phone, I'll input my number and text myself so that I'll have yours. We'll go from there. Just let me know when you want to start, and I'll let you know if I'm doing anything interesting that may be cover-able.”

“Sounds great Dean, thank you.” He handed him his phone, the bumblebee charm handing from the headphone jack softly swinging back against his hand in the process.

“There we go. All set. I'll keep you posted, you keep me posted.” The three gentlemen shared a laugh and shook hands one more time.

After Dean and Chuck left, Cas crashed back into the booth, “Oh my god.” He smiled to himself, “I got the story. I finally get to do my own story instead of reading and editing all of the others... I can't believe it. This is fantastic.” His broke into happy laughter, and handed Rachel another tip, thanking her for allowing them the table for so long when he was sure other paying customers could have been using it, “I hope Will gets better. Please, keep me posted and let me know if there is anything I can do to help. He is a good kid, and you are a fantastic mother. I know it's hard for you since Nathan died.” He hugged her and walked out the door, waving as he did, before she could try and give him back the money.

“Today was the best day ever.”


	5. Top Of The Third: Some Time On The Bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a brief look into the home lives of Cas and Dean after their meeting at the diner and meet their 'other halves'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's been a long... almost three years (sorry). I hope that it won't happen again; but I am still cycling through all 4 of my currently unfinished stories (again, sorry), however, as I have said in my other posts, I am in a much better place mentally and job-wise now, so it should be much easier for me to keep up. Thank you so much for sticking around!

“Chester, I’m home!” Castiel called into his apartment, surprised that the ginger tom cat had not met him at the door like he would normally, “Where are you? It isn’t like there are many places to hide here. You better not be stuck behind the washer again; I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that the squeaking is coming from next door, not a mouse… and no, I am not going to explain why there is so much squeaking from next door during the same time of day during the week. I don’t want to think about that again; but at least they agreed to move their bed into a different room so it wasn’t right against my own bed...” He vented to himself while he looked through the laundry closet with no luck, before going through the rest of the studio apartment space; finally finding Chester snoozing in the bathtub, “There you are, silly kitty. I was worried for a second there. Did you steal all of my socks again? Seriously, Chester. It is getting really strange seeing you nest in them… especially since you seem so determined that the nest has to be in our only bathtub.”

Chester yowled in response, stretching out before pressing his head into Cas’s hand looking for affection. His purring echoed through the small bathroom space.

“Yes, I know I’m home late, but with a good reason. You see, Balthazar decided to give me my own story, so long as I could get approval from the person who needed to be covered, which I did get thankfully.” He sat down against the side of the tub and let Chester crawl into his lap, “Can you believe it, Chester? I finally get to go out in the field and do something beyond being a desk jockey. This is what I have been waiting for… my entire career can change for the better if I do this properly.” Cas finally stood up, carrying Chester through the apartment into the bedroom and onto the bed, “You may have gotten a good nap in, but I think I deserve one too.”

Yet, as he lied in bed attempting to sleep, all Castiel could think about was a pair of striking eyes and the months ahead of him. Would he be able to keep up with the lifestyle of a professional sportsman? How long would he be out each day; not only out of his home but of of state? Looking down to the sleeping furball beside him, he paused his train of thought and had to ponder the most important question:

Would there be enough hotels on the way that would allow Chester to travel with him; and if not, who on earth did he trust enough to watch his only family and best friend?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ve told you a hundred times already Sammy, I’m sorry! I must have clicked the ringer and vibrate off on my phone when I sat down.” Dean sighed, throwing his hands into the air, “I’m not dead, I haven’t been abducted, what else do you want me to say or do?”

“I’d like you to pay more attention, Dean!” Sam snapped back, “I get that you’re not dead or abducted, but what if you had been? Seriously, you get into a car with some… reporter you just met, you don’t text Chuck to tell him where you are, and then when we try and get a hold of you, your phone just goes right to voicemail? Seriously Dean, I thought there was a system in place for this sort of this.” Sam continued to pace through the den, slowly calming down, but still quite upset.

“Look, it won’t happen again, alright? This guy is harmless. He loves bees, has a fat orange cat who isn’t named Garfield; which was a little disappointing, and has been stuck editing other people’s work through his entire career.” Dean smiled a little bit, thinking back to their time in the diner. Though it had only been about three hours since their meeting, he felt like he couldn’t wait to see Cas again, “He actually seems… really nice. I actually kind of believe him when he says that I’ll have full control over the story and what gets published. It might actually be nice to have someone around when I’m going around the country for games too, since you work and all.”

“Oh, don’t you go onto that tangent again. I am not letting you take care of me for the rest of my life, just because you’re taking home a big paycheck. I went through a lot of schooling to get my law degree, Dean. I’m going to use it.” Success; Dean had changed the subject.

“Yeah Sammy, because I’m sure you love coming home miserable because you decided being a defence attorney was a good idea and you don’t get to defend people that are actually innocent.” Dean kicked his feet up, prepared for the pseudo-argument that was coming.

“I’m not miserable, Dean! Yes, you’re right in the fact that I am not exactly defending the groups of people I planned on defending, but I am still defending people!” Sam broke into his own tangent, throwing his arms in the air and pacing quicker around the room.

After about 45 minutes, Dean finally decided it was time to calm the beast, “So. You want to get food? I’m sure you’ve worked off every salad you’ve eaten in the last five years while you paced a hole in my floor.” Sam stopped in his tracks and looked over to Dean, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, sounds good. You do promise though, that you’ll pay more attention to your phone? Maybe leave it on the table or something?”

“Alright, I’ll concede that to you. I’ll keep my phone in eye sight, just in case I hit the clickers again and silence my phone.” Dean stood up, still smiling, “Unless I’m on a date or something; but I’ll be sure to tell you if little ‘ol me is out on a date so you can worry about that too.” 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


End file.
